Civil War
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When Trevor's disappeared, Carly begins to suspect that Trevor didn't just leave... what happens when her suspicions are right? (AU continuity after TLAD into GTA 5, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**A/N: Pinkie, Sadie, Dash and Sally are Howl Of A Werewolf's characters.**_

_**24 hours earlier…**_

_She looked around for him, the flashlight in her right hand._

_"Trevor?!" Carly called out half quietly, not knowing who else could be out here… but she couldn't see him. "Trevor?!" She called out again but louder this time._

_Hearing footsteps, Carly pulled out her AP Pistol and aimed it… only to lower it when she saw Blake with her own AP Pistol._

_"Blake, you scared the hell outta me!" Carly responded._

_"Fuck, Carly. I nearly shot your head off." Blake replied after putting it away._

_"Trevor's gone missing." Carly responded, startling Blake._

_"Why the hell would the lunatic go missing?" Blake asked before both heard footsteps._

_Aiming their guns, they evoked a startled yell from Ethan._

_"Damn it, Ethan!" Carly responded, switching the safety on and putting her gun away as Blake did the same with her own._

_"Shit, why are you aiming your guns at me?!" Ethan asked._

_"Well you scared us." Blake responded._

_"And Trevor's disappeared, no one's seen him since yesterday morning." Carly explained, Ethan turning wide eyed._

_"If he's really gone, we don't have to worry about him anymore. He can cause us great hell." Blake responded._

_"I shouldn't be worried but I am, we were all civil after making Devin disappear." Carly replied._

_"Wait, wasn't Trevor headed towards the mountains?" Ethan asked._

_"The Altruists! Cannibalistic sons of bitches, I told him they were gonna try to kill him one day!" Carly responded before seeing Trevor's Bodhi nearby… and the three seeing blood on its driver's door. "T would never leave his truck behind!" She replied as they ran to it, seeing that the blood was in the form of a handprint._

_"That better not be Trevor's. If I see a half eaten body of him, he's gone for." Ethan explained._

_The three headed to Stab City, explaining it to Johnny… and the muscular biker was taken aback completely._

_"I can't believe that I'm saying this but we need to find him." Johnny responded before handing a Sawn Off Shotgun to Carly, a Carbine Rifle to Blake and a Sniper Rifle to Ethan._

_Arming himself as well, Johnny drove the three to where the Altruists camp was and the group got out and ran into the camp… only to find it mildly scorched and every Altruist dead._

_"Trevor?!" Ethan called out… only to hear "They're after us, they're after us!" and Carly carefully approaching Ron, helping him to his feet._

_"Ron, where's Trevor?" Carly asked._

_"He just went crazy, Violet! Then he was gone!" Ron responded frantically._

_"Well, that's one less crazy person in the world to not worry about." Blake repiled._

_"We're going into the city and to Lester. Ron, you can't stay in Sandy Shores." Carly responded, her and Johnny helping Ron into the van._

_On their way into the city, Blake turned to Ethan._

_"I'm worried that's Carly's flipped!" Blake whispered._

_"She actually cares about Trevor." Ethan whispered back._

_"In some ways still…" Blake responded quietly._

_And she had a feeling that her half sister was onto something…_

**Present time…**

The atmosphere in the De Santa household was tense even after explaining everything when they first got there the night before.

Johnny placed another cup of coffee in Carly's hands as she had gone back out hours ago and returned with Trevor's IFruit phone, which to their luck was only mildly damaged.

But connecting it to Lester's laptop with the USB cord only brought back a few places Trevor had visited.

"The whole camp of Altruists were dead when we got there, we found Trevor's abandoned truck before that… who's insane enough to go snatch a lunatic?" Carly responded, drinking her coffee.

"Maybe Lunch?" Blake suggested.

"I can't see her kidnapping anyone." Johnny responded.

"Agreed." Michael replied.

"Even as crazy as she is!" Dash responded.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Dash." Sally replied as Pinkie was on the phone with a friend of hers heading into the city on a flight from Vice City.

"Well, you were the one who hates her because she's just like Trevor, Dad." Blake responded.

"She is but I can't see her kidnapping anyone." Michael replied as Carly heard a knock at the door, stood up and headed to it.

She opened it… only to go wide eyed when a drunk Christopher Rose was outside.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" Carly responded.

"Relax, short stack!" Christopher slurred.

"You are just as bad as your old man." Carly muttered.

"Hey relax. Chill out and drink whiskey with me. Anyway… I'm here for some little girl named..." Christopher explained, trying to remember.

"Ginger?" Carly replied, Christopher nodding. "You're not going near her, especially when you're fucking wasted!" She responded, his green eyes widening in shock when she grabbed the garden hose and soaked him to sober him up.

"Carly Jade, this isn't nice!" Christopher replied loudly.

"Get!" Carly yelled.

"I'm here to see my fucking niece and I can't even do that?!" Christopher yelled back.

"Get lost, you drunk!" Carly responded before shutting the water off as Christopher left, Carly going back into the house and closing the door… and hearing Ginger laugh slightly, realising that she herself was also soaked.

"I needed that, Sis and even that drunk!" Ginger responded loudly.

Carly laughed slightly as they hugged for a few seconds… and Ginger saw worry in her eyes, Ginger knowing that it was because of Trevor being gone.

But to protect Ginger's innocence, they had told her that Trevor had wandered off.

"He'll come back, right?" Ginger asked.

"I hope so, Gingerbread." Carly responded before she headed upstairs to change her clothes. _'Where are you, T? And why is Ron scared out of his mind?' _She thought before receiving a notification on her laptop.

Opening it, she saw a Lifeinvader chat room screenshot from Lunch.

_'Did you lose something? It better not be my weed!'_

_'Lunch… Trevor's missing.' _Carly responded.

And she had a sickening feeling on who had taken Trevor.


End file.
